


【猪波/波猪】twenty years

by souljacker



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souljacker/pseuds/souljacker
Summary: 陈年旧文。因为AO3被墙事件，注册了AO3搬上来了。背景音乐 placebo《twenty years》
Relationships: Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【猪波/波猪】twenty years

**Author's Note:**

> 陈年旧文。因为AO3被墙事件，注册了AO3搬上来了。
> 
> 背景音乐 placebo《twenty years》

There are twenty years to go  
And twenty ways to know

他们都说巴斯蒂是个怪孩子。

巴斯蒂顶着一头乱蓬蓬的棕发，小小的脸蛋总是泛着莫名骄傲的神情，他不喜欢和小朋友们在一起，而且一放学就不知踪影，这很让班主任勒妈妈伤神。有一次勒妈妈把巴斯蒂单独留下来谈心：巴斯蒂，以后和其他同学手拉手一起回家好不好？巴斯蒂抬起毛绒绒的脑袋，瞅了勒妈妈一眼，淡定说：不，他们都是傻子。然后就拖着他大大的破书包头也不回地走了。勒妈妈只能叹气，小孩子太聪明也不好。  
没办法，谁让这孩子总是考第一名。

在这个世界上，巴斯蒂最喜欢的地方是学校的后山。  
后山上漫山遍野种的都是红枫树，大块大块的红色一到秋天就慢慢浸染蔓延开来，好看极了。传说这片红枫林在这里几百年了，比学校的历史还要长好几倍，好多年前有小孩子来红枫林里玩，走失了就再也没回来，牧师说林子里有妖怪最喜欢吃小孩子的心，大家听了都害怕，慢慢的就再也没有什么人敢来山上玩了，那片美丽的红色远远看看就好。  
但是巴斯蒂不怕，而且每天都来红枫林，因为这里不会有其他人。  
他可以坐在最大的那棵枫树下，看他最喜欢的足球杂志，或者唱歌（Deutschland还是Gimme Hope Joachim？无所谓反正都五音不全），或者啃学校小卖部一块五一根的白香肠，要么就干脆躺下来晒夕阳。  
红枫林好安静，只有风声和巴斯蒂的呼吸。

There are twenty years to go,  
The faithful and the low.  
The best of starts, the broken heart, the stone.

巴斯蒂巴斯蒂巴斯蒂！  
烦死了巴斯蒂想，他假装没听见，拖着书包继续往前走。  
巴斯蒂！戈麦斯气喘吁吁其追到巴斯蒂面前一把抓住他的胳膊，说：你等等我啊。巴斯蒂心想真讨厌又要耽误时间了再晚去后山就看不到夕阳了。  
他不耐烦地扬起眉毛，你有什么话就快说。我饿死了要回家了。  
戈麦斯怯怯地说：勒妈妈说我最近成绩虽然有进步但是基础还不扎实，要多向你和米洛学习。。。今天作业有道数学题我不大会做想问问你。。。戈麦斯把作业本递给巴斯蒂，怯怯地拽着衣角。  
巴斯蒂撇了眼题目心里骂了一万遍笨蛋，从书包里掏出铅笔刷刷写起来“（（×&……￥#@@@！！……&×￥￥%@#×&……￥%#@”，扔给戈麦斯说三步就可以解出来。  
然后巴斯蒂不等对方反应，拉上书包就走了。只留下戈麦斯抓着作业本一个人呆呆地站在走廊里。

太阳直射点正慢慢向着北回归线移动，白昼越来越短。那天等巴斯蒂奔到后山的时候，天已经快黑了。  
巴斯蒂沮丧地坐在树下喘气。天已经几乎黑了他必须要回家。巴斯蒂在心中怨念了一会儿戈麦斯那个笨蛋，还是拍拍衣服准备站起来。  
唉哟。  
好痛。真倒霉。扭了脚的巴斯蒂挣扎了一会，只好又坐下来，他摸摸脚踝，好像已经肿起来了。惨了，巴斯蒂想，天已经完全黑了走不出去

了怎么办。而且。。。这里又没有人。。。想到这里，他有些慌了。  
我们的小巴斯蒂就这样可怜兮兮地坐在夜幕笼罩的红枫林里，又饿又困，这时就算是一盘波兰菜放在他面前他也一定会狼吞虎咽的。

喂  
喂  
喂喂，你还好吗，你醒醒。  
巴斯蒂哼了一声，揉揉眼睛，周围太暗了，只有斑斑点点的月光洒落进来，他什么也看不见，只模模糊糊地感觉有个人站在他对面。好像是个和自己差不多大的男孩子。  
你醒了，你还好吗？  
我想回家，我的脚扭了，走不了路。你是谁？  
我来这里玩，天黑了就迷路了。  
我认识路，我就住在山下的城里，每天都来这里。可是现在没法走。你呢你住在哪里？  
我。。。我住在山的那一边。  
山的那一边？我从来没去过，是不是很远？  
嗯。。。  
你好我叫巴斯蒂。  
我叫卢卡斯。。。  
卢卡斯？  
怎么啦。  
哈哈哈，卢卡斯，好像一只萨摩犬的名字呀。  
。。。。。。

巴斯蒂就这么和对方有一搭没一搭地说话，不知过了多久。  
。。。  
脚还疼不疼？  
好多了。我饿了。  
我也是。  
那怎么办。  
没关系，忍忍就好了，要不你睡会儿吧，等你睡醒了天就亮了，就会有人来救你的。  
那你呢。  
我醒着，坐在这里陪着你。  
那你不会怕吗。  
不怕，因为你也在这里啊。

巴。。。斯。。。蒂。。。

巴。。。斯。。。蒂。。。

巴。。。斯。。。蒂。。。  
巴斯蒂。。。巴斯蒂醒醒巴斯蒂醒醒，快听，有人来救你了，我也要回家了。  
一缕微曛的晨光透过枫叶覆盖在巴斯蒂的面庞上，醒来后他将看到他这一生也不会忘记的东西。  
那双清澈的湖蓝色的眼睛。

And thems the breaks for we designer fakes.  
We need to concentrate on more then meets the eye.

巴斯蒂已经闷闷不乐好多天了。

因为大人们很肯定地说找到他的时候只有他一个人昏倒在枫树下。没有其他人。

这怎么会呢？虽然当时巴斯蒂很饿很冷还很困，但是他很清醒地记得那晚他们说了好多好多话。  
以及那个美妙的清晨，那双眼睛，就好像有魔力能把所有的温暖和力量汇成一束光，照进了他的生命里。  
难道都是在做梦吗？巴斯蒂揪揪自己的脑袋，不，他不是梦，我一定要再见到他。

可是大人们不允许巴斯蒂再随便去后山玩了，勒妈妈每天放学都堵在校门口目送他，还让戈麦斯随时打小报告！！！哼哼。可是这世上有什么难得住巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格呢？

一周快要过去了，最让拉小米童鞋头疼的汉语小测验又来了。。。  
我们的拉小米童鞋，德（他可是班长）、智（除了巴斯蒂和米洛）、体（篮球最棒！）、美（额，会刮胡子算吗？）、劳（扫地拖地擦黑板）样样好，可是偏偏最怕汉语拼写，想想那些像鬼画符一样的东东，拉小米欲哭无泪。  
不过这次拉小米有了新法宝——  
巴斯蒂几天前找到拉小米，说要互帮互助。拉小米奇怪怎么个互帮互助法，巴斯蒂看看四下无人，趴在拉小米肩上咬起了耳朵：  
测验时我给你看答案，你抄好后我们提前交卷一起走，勒妈妈问起来你就说我要去你家玩。  
拉小米想想要是月底得了小红花妈妈就给奖励就能给隔壁家的小希买棒棒糖吃，就红着脸点了点头。然后看着巴斯蒂哼着口哨走掉了。  
拉小米不禁流下了惭愧的泪水。

勒妈妈拿着卷子翻来覆去看了好几遍，觉得拉小米这次答得又好又快实在是很诡异，但是又看着他交了卷子呆呆地说要和巴斯蒂一起回家，想来这老实孩子不会干什么坏事，毕竟两个娃互相学习互相促进是好事嘛。于是大手一挥，回去吧，路上小心不要闯红灯。然后回到教室继续监考了。

巴斯蒂奸计得逞，出了校门就撇下物尽其用的拉小米直奔后山去了。

山上还是和往常一样，什么人也没有。巴斯蒂失落地看着枫树，枫树空空地看着他，巴斯蒂的心好像也空掉了。

hi。  
卢卡斯轻轻拍了一下巴斯蒂的肩。  
巴斯蒂惊慌地回头，那个男孩咧开嘴傻笑着，露出十颗洁白的牙。你来啦。  
嗯，好巧。。。你也在这里。你走路好轻啊我都没有听见。  
嘘，听，枫叶要红了。  
卢卡斯走过去，坐在巴斯蒂身边。  
那天傍晚的枫树林，有两个男孩肩并着肩，一起发了好久的呆。

那天的枫叶还没有红透，但是巴斯蒂觉得它们真好看。

那天巴斯蒂第一次发现，和卢卡斯在一起，很平静很安心。

巴斯蒂开始算着等着盼着每周的小测验，拉小米是他忠实的挡箭牌，有时为了防止勒妈妈怀疑，也会拉上梅苏特。  
就像约好了似的，他总是能在后山上见到那个蓝眼睛的男孩。他们会在一起坐一会儿，有时聊聊天，有时什么也不说。可是巴斯蒂觉得一点也不无聊，只要能见到他一面。  
有一次，卢卡斯说他饿了，巴斯蒂一拍脑袋，像变戏法似的从书包里掏出一个精致的盒子，盒子里是一块蛋糕，上面还插着心形巧克力。卢卡斯狡黠地眨眨眼：是别人送的吧？  
巴斯蒂涨红了脸，硬装得若无其事。  
是啊是啊是班上一个女生烦死了非要塞给我的我本来想扔垃圾箱的正好你饿了喏就给你吃吧。  
别人送给你的，这么漂亮我怎么能吃呢？  
那我扔掉。  
哎别浪费嘛。卢卡斯笑眯眯地接过蛋糕，舔了一口，很好吃哦，要不要尝尝？  
不要，巴斯蒂别过头。  
喂。  
嗯？  
巴斯蒂，你喜欢她吗？  
啊？  
送你蛋糕的那个啊。  
莎拉？没有啊，她蛮好的但是我一点也不喜欢。  
那你有喜欢的人吗？  
。。。  
我有喜欢的人哦。  
哦。  
蛋糕我吃完了，盒子还给你。卢卡斯笑眯眯地拍拍屁股站起来。我走啦。  
巴斯蒂心中一股无名火，卢卡斯你这个傻子！！！

There are twenty years to go.  
A golden age I know.  
But all will pass, will end to fast, you know.

巴斯蒂 巴斯蒂 巴斯蒂 巴斯蒂我要走了  
你是谁 你要去哪里  
巴斯蒂 我是卢卡斯 我要走了  
卢卡斯 你不要走 你要去哪里  
远方  
远方在哪里  
那里有一个很大的教堂 那里冬天会下雪  
不要 不要 卢卡斯你不要走  
我走了 再见 再见巴斯蒂  
卢卡斯不要走 卢卡斯

卢卡斯！！！！！！！！！！！！巴斯蒂猛地从床上惊坐起来，淋漓大汗，被子也被蹬到了地上，他望望窗外，天才刚蒙蒙亮，呼，还好还好是个梦。是个梦。

可是直到吃完早饭，那个梦魇还是搅得巴斯蒂心神不宁，穿衣服时挣扎了好一会儿才把脑袋从领子里挣出来，然后发现穿反了。  
于是那天早上勒妈妈发现好学生巴斯蒂居然学会逃课了。

Basti：  
我走了，再见。   
L.P

那一天，卢卡斯并没有像往常一样出现在那里。  
混蛋。巴斯蒂扯下树上钉着的字条，紧紧握在掌心里。混蛋。当时山顶上的风吹得呼呼作响，巴斯蒂一直坐在那里等，他不知道自己在等什么，直到夕阳又一次沉沉地落下去，温暖消失在地平线。巴斯蒂突然觉得自己的身体几乎要被凛冽的风撕碎了。

第二天勒妈妈带大家去山那边秋游，巴斯蒂悄悄离队跑到村子里打听有没有一个叫卢卡斯的男孩。卢卡斯？村口的老铁匠摇摇头，没有啊，我们这里没有叫卢卡斯的。而且也不会有人叫卢卡斯啊。看着巴斯蒂疑惑的样子，老铁匠停下手里的活，抬起头接着说：因为传说好些年前有个叫卢卡斯的跑上山玩就再也没回来，牧师说林子里的妖怪最喜欢长得可爱的男孩。后来大家觉得叫这个名字不吉利，会被妖怪捉去，新出生的小孩就都不愿意取这个名字了。

那之后很长一段时间，巴斯蒂没有去上学，勒妈妈也批准了他的病假，巴斯蒂觉得很累每天只想睡着不想醒。因为他闭上双眼，那个蓝眼睛的男孩就还浅笑盈盈地站在自己面前。

可是，他一睁开眼睛，宇宙的鸿蒙就崩塌了。

You're the truth not I.

后来，冬天来了，山上的枫叶都掉光了，开始变得光秃秃的。

圣诞节的时候，巴斯蒂收到一封来自远方的信，信里有一张明信片和一片红色的叶子。明信片的正面是一座大教堂屹立在漫天风雪里。背面写着一行小字：

为什么我们上山看枫叶的时间总是一样，那是因为我一直在山上等你。

END


End file.
